This invention relates to accessories for mobile electronic devices including smartphones, tablet computers, cellular phones, personal data assistants, media players, and the like, and more particularly to stands for electronic mobile devices such as tablet computers and mobile phones.
Prior art holders for mobile electronic devices have several drawbacks. First, the connectors used to retain mobile electronic devices often fail to provide support along a complete edge or enough of the edge of the mobile device. As such, the mobile electronic device is prone to rocking and falling over once placed in the holder. Friction connectors are also often used which can result in damage to the front or back surface of the mobile electronic device. These holders generally only provide for a single configuration of the weighted base of the holder, and fail to provide the user with multiple options for configuration of the base of the holder to accommodate differently sized tables or shelves.
What is needed is a stand for a mobile electronic device that overcomes the shortcomings of the art, which has multiple configurations, and/or quick release, non-scratch features for removably retaining a mobile electronic device such as a tablet computer or smart phone.